Sparks Fly
by Emily McDonald
Summary: K RATED DESPITE TITLE! Jess discovers his feelings for Leslie. OneShot. LDD. Sorta songfic. R&R!


A/N: What can I say

_A/N: What can I say? I was bored while waiting for reviews, and I have been listening to Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift way too much today. :) This is K rated, and a bit of a song-fic. It's LDD, (But of course! Lol) and Jess and Leslie are sixteen. Usually I have Jess realize he's in love with Leslie almost instantly, but I changed my mind…R&R! (This is a one shot)_

**SPARKS FLY**

Sixteen year old Jess Aarons was driving his pickup down the highway. His best friend, Leslie Burke, was in the passenger's seat. The only thing that could play on the radio was a country music station, and the volume was down low. Oddly, both friends had been silent on the ride home from Kelly's Diner, where they had gone to study for a big science exam. As usual, Leslie had been hungry, so finally Jess caved. They put away their books to keep food from splattering on their notes.

Talk about bad timing.

At that moment, Scott Hoeger and Gary Fulcher walked in with their girlfriends, Madison McCafferty and Wanda Moore. All those kids were snotty and evil, and had loved to torture Jesse and Leslie from the very beginning. And seeing the two, together, in a back booth, with food, on a Saturday night, was perfect ammunition.

"Hey Aarons!" Hoeger called.

"Oh no." Leslie muttered.

"Funny Aarons. Very funny." Gary heckled.

"What are you talking about, Fulcher?" Jess's tone was polite, but it didn't take a genius to hear how clipped and cool his words came out.

"I can't believe even _you_ don't get it Leslie." Madison said haughtily. She had hated Leslie since the first day of fifth grade, when she supposedly 'stole' the role of teacher's pet from her.

"I know! I thought she was supposed to be a perfect genius." Wanda's tone was cold and demeaning. She, too, was jealous of Leslie, but for a different reason than Madison. Leslie was prettier than Wanda, and the other girl always feared Jesse would realize the feelings he had for his friend that were clearly visible to everybody at school. In truth, Wanda liked Jess, and was only dating Gary Fulcher to try and make him jealous. It didn't work, so she picked on Leslie to ease the pain in her heart.

"It's pathetic, really." Scott chided.

"GOD SAKES, HOEGER, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Jess shouted.

The bullies shared a laugh before Scott and Madison explained.

"We mean…" Madison started, before glancing at her greasy haired boyfriend with an evil grin on her overly made-up face.

"That it is so pathetic that you don't have enough guts to ask her out, so you just make it look like you are on a date with Burke."

"WHAT?!" Leslie and Jess cried in disbelief.

"Sure, whatever." Gary laughed.

"Act like you don't know." Wanda echoed.

"We're studying, Hoeger." Leslie spat irritably. "Have you heard of it? Oh, no, you couldn't have! It involves _working _and _using your brain_. Two things you have never done."

"Ouch." Scott droned sarcastically. "Rip my heart out, pretty baby." Madison socked him in the arm.

"Studying are you?" Gary took over for his partner. "Good luck with whatever _'TEST' _you're trying to pass." The kids shared another laugh before walking away.

"Hey, Leslie, baby doll, I'd be careful what I let Jess _study _if I were you!" Scott called before Madison socked him again.

Almost immediately, the two friends exited the restaurant. And they ended up where they are now.

A heavy rain broke loose on the windshield.

"Jess?" Leslie said his name for the first time.

"Yeah?" Jess's voice was still angry.

"You're not angry about what Scott and Gary were saying, are you?"

"Hoeger is an idiot." He responded.

The teenagers rode in silence for another minute when Leslie suddenly exclaimed:

"I love this song!" and cranked up the volume.

"Alrighty, here's something from miss Taylor Swift for the second time today." The DJ said. "This is from Don to his fiancée, Katie. Sparks Fly, for you, Katie!" The DJ's voice cut out, and gave way to an upbeat but definitely country tune.

"It didn't know you were country, Leslie." Jess teased.

The blonde raised an eyebrow sassily. "You think you know everything about me? Now be quiet so I can hear the song!"

Luckily for Leslie, the lyrics started only two seconds later. She bounced up and down on the seat, and Jess listened to the words.

_**The way you move is like a full on rainstorm,**_

_Rainstorm… _Jess thought, casting a glance at the wet windshield.

_**And I'm a house of cards,**_

_**You say my name for the first time, baby,**_

_**And I fall in love in an empty bar.**_

_**You stood there in front of me,**_

_**Close enough to touch,**_

_I can touch her from here…_ He thought unconsciously.

_**But hopefully not close enough to see exactly what I'm dreaming of…**_

Jess flushed, and was glad for the dark cab. Scott's word's echoed in his head:

"I'd be careful what I let Jess study if I were you!"

He shook his head. That was disgusting!

The song's chorus was playing, and he tensed as he heard the words.

_**Drop everything now,**_

_**Meet me in the pouring rain,**_

_**Kiss me on the sidewalk,**_

_**Take away the pain,**_

_**Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile!**_

At this, Jesse cast a sideways glance at his friend, all too aware of the rain pounding on the truck. She caught his eye, and smiled. His heart flipped.

_**Get me with those green eyes baby,**_

_**As the lights go down,**_

_**Something that'll haunt me whenever you're not around…**_

Leslie's eyes were green. And he did think of them often. Haunting him… Oh God! What was happening to him!?

_**Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile!**_

Did this Taylor girl _have_ to keep talking about a smile?!

_**So reach out open handed,**_

_**Lead me out onto that floor,**_

_**I don't need no more paper lanterns baby,**_

_**Bring on the movie star!**_

Jess's hands were sweating, and he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. What the heck was the matter with him? Was he sick or something? Maybe that grease from the burger did him in…

_**Cause my heart is beating fast**_

_You got that right, girly! _Jess thought, unintentionally glaring at his radio. Stupid station playing this _stupid _song that was freaking him out.

_**And you are beautiful**_

He cast a narrow glance towards the female in the seat next to him. She was still bouncing with the beat, her hair flailing in her face, and she was unaware that his own hazel eyes were glued to her facial features.

_Les IS beautiful. _Jesse thought before he could stop himself. _AHHH!! _He screamed in his head. _You're LOSING IT, Aarons! Get a grip, moron!_

_**I could wait patiently,**_

_**But I really wish you would!**_

Once again, the words of the Squoger and the Vulcher flashed in his mind, and he shifted uncomfortably.

The chorus repeated, talking of green eyes and beautiful, hypnotizing smiles that sent sparks flying in his head.

_MY HEAD! _He thought in horror. _NO! This isn't my song! This is Leslie's song! I mean a song about Leslie… OH MY GOD! I'm crazy!_

Every part of his body was sweating now, not just his hands. The rain was louder, pounding in his ears. Or was that his heart?

_**I run my fingers through your hair,**_

Leslie's hair was so pretty. He wondered what her shampoo smelled like. He had a desire to bury his face in it…

_**Keep your beautiful eyes on me,**_

_Must _they talk of her beautiful emerald eyes?

_**I watch the lights go out,**_

_**Gonna light this match tonight!**_

_**Lead me up the staircase,**_

_**Won't you whisper, soft and slow?**_

_**I'd love to hate it, **_

_**But you make it like a fireworks show…**_

Jess's stomach churned. What were they implying? He accelerated a bit, anxious to get home, out of this car.

The evil chorus repeated once more, and Jesse knew he was going to vomit. Thankfully, it finished.

"Whew!" Leslie giggled as she turned down the radio. "Good song, huh?"

Jess didn't know if he could trust himself to speak. Luckily, fate was on his side again, and they pulled onto the dirt road.

Both friends climbed out of the truck cab. The lights were off in both the Aarons and Burke houses.

Leslie turned towards her own house. "Night, Jess."

"Night." He managed.

She was only about half a foot from him when he got the courage.

"Leslie?" He called, jogging behind her.

"Hmm?"

He took her wrist lightly and spun her around to face him. Then he planted a warm kiss on her cheek.

"Uh, thanks for the help…with, um, you know, science and that stuff. And for showing me a great song."

Leslie just stared at him, lips parted ever so slightly.

"Well, night, Les." He mumbled, embarrassed. He released her wrist and spun on his heels, away from her.

"Jess?" Leslie called softly.

He turned his head over his shoulder to watch his friend of six sweet years run over to him, grab his hand, spin him around, stand on tiptoe, pull his head down by the collar of his shirt, and kiss him on the mouth.

It only took him a second to react. He wrapped his arms around her thin little waist and closed his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and a lock of her hair passed his nose. Jess smile to himself.

Leslie's hair smelled like strawberries.

_A/N: Hope you liked! As always, I do not own BtT or Sparks Fly. They belong to Katherine Paterson and Taylor Swift. _


End file.
